Nightmare Night
by CJS51703
Summary: When Frisk has a bad dream, only Sans can make them feel better. (Rated for said nightmare and safety.)


*****Hello, my folks. Seeing as I've done pretty much nothing all day and am still in my pajamas, I decided that I'd finally get to an idea that's been in my head for quite some time. Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and Toriel all belong to Toby Fox while the story plot belongs to me. Let's begin!**

Frisk shot up in bed with a loud scream. They fell off the bed with the force they had and squirmed in the tangled-up sheets. By the time they were free, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus were over them.

"Come here, my child," Toriel said immediately. She hugged Frisk, rubbing their back as they cried into her nightgown. Sans and Papyrus looked at each other, then back at the mother and child in front of them.

It was a solid fifteen minutes before things settled down between them. At that point, all four of them had migrated from the floor to the bed. Frisk pulled back at last and cleaned up their face. "M...Momma..." they whimpered. Toriel only increased her warm hold and gently kissed Frisk's head. "Don't worry, my child. I'm right here," she said softly.

After a few moments, she had to ask the burning question: "What did you have such a bad nightmare about?"

Frisk was quiet for a few moments. "The only person who would understand is Dunkle Sans. I wanna explain it to him, and him only," they said at last. Papyrus hugged them. "Goodnight, small human. I hope you have no more nightmares after this," he said profoundly. Then, he was off.

Toriel wasn't quite as simple to convince. Sans put his hand over hers. "Tori, go back to bed. You don't have to wait up for me. I'll be back there eventually," he said. Toriel sighed at last. "Alright," she reluctantly complied. Then, she left, shutting the door behind her as she did so.

"Alright, kiddo. Lay it out for me. Don't sugar coat it," Sans said. Frisk sighed, trying to put their thoughts into a single row.

"I saw Chara. She had used my body as a vessel, and had brutally slaughtered all of you. It was just us in a void of blackness. She...she told me that everything was my fault. I tried to speak, a-and I tried to move, but I couldn't. She knocked me down and started stabbing me in the back over and over again. It hurt so badly, like my whole back was on fire. Never had I felt such an excruciating pain in my life. The blood was flooding out of my body. The whole world was so hazy. But I heard Chara say one more thing before I died. She told me that I...that kids like me needed to burn in hell. Then, she finally killed me. And do you wanna know what the worst part of all that was?" they asked, tears beginning to leak down their face once more.

Sans bristled at the story, and even more so at his words. "That's already bad, kiddo. But yeah, I wanna know," he said. Frisk turned around. "Pull up my shirt," they instructed. Sans slowly did as he'd been told. "Holy crap..." he muttered in his shock.

There were several nasty, red scars sporadically placed around Frisk's back. The turned around and readjusted their shirt.

"That all really happened. I'm so, so scared that something like that will happen again. I love you guys. I don't want Chara to make me hurt any of you ever again. Or do kids like me really just need to be burning in hell?" they asked.

Sans now regretted his words even more so. But, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his skull for now. "If kids like you are burning in hell, then guys like me are gonna make sure that the only thing you're burning is some marshmallows," he said. His tone was now unusually serious. "I...I don't follow," Frisk said after considering what they'd been told. Sans looked into their heterochromatic, pink-and-red eyes.

"I mean that you're a sweet child, and an amazing human. Chara won't bother us. And if she does, then I'll just have to give her a bad time. Does that sound good to you?" he asked. Frisk nodded at that. "Sounds like a plan," they agreed. "Feeling better? Or does Comic Sans need to change to another tactic?" Sans asked. "I'm better now," Frisk said. After a few moments of faking consideration, Sans smiled. "Alright. But, just in case..." Then, he reached over and began tickling Frisk's stomach. They started squirming and laughing until they were snorting like a pig. "Mercy, mercy!" they begged through their laughter.

At last, they got their wish. "Jeez, kid. I didn't know I was living with a little piggy. Hopefully you won't go _bacon_ my heart," Sans said, winking at the last past. Frisk giggled. 'I couldn't if I _fried_ ," they responded. "I have never been prouder of you," Sans said. He hugged Frisk, ruffling their hair.

"If you're feeling better, then I'm gonna go back to my room. If you have another nightmare, then come and get me," he said. He stood up to go, but he was grabbed by the wrist and halted.

"Wait! Can you stay in here with me for tonight? I...I feel safer with you here," Frisk reasoned. Sans half-smiled. "Sure thing. Just lemme to Tori that I'm sleeping with someone else tonight, because I'm certain that she's still awake," he said. Then, he went down to his room.

Sure enough, Toriel was still awake. She was reading by the light of her lamp to occupy her attention. When she heard footsteps, she looked up and put both her book and her reading glasses on her nightstand before turning off the lamp. "Hey. How's Frisk?" she asked. Sans went over closer to her. "They're better now, but they want me to stay with them. I wanted to let you know so you weren't up all night waiting for me to come back," he explained. Toriel kissed her relatively-smaller husband on the mouth. "Good night," she said softly before laying down. "Goodnight," Sans said. Then, he went back to Frisk's room.

"Alright, kiddie, leave some space for me," Sans said. He got into the twin-sized bed that fit him just perfectly. He used his magic to turn off the lights.

Frisk clung to him and pulled the covers up to their chin. They had fallen asleep in a matter of moments. Sans gave them a gentle on the forehead. "Sleep tight, kiddo." Then, he fell asleep as well.

And it was safe to say that no one in that house had a single nightmare for the rest of the night.

 *****Guys, it's me. There's going to be a happy ending. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Be sure to drop a review on your way out and I will see you in the next one. Bye!**


End file.
